List of manga
This is a listing of all the manga that has contributed to the Gaia Storyline. 2014 *'April 25' - Return (p 0-1, Apr 25) (p 3-4, May 3) (p 5, May 9) (p 6-7, May 16) (p 8-9 May 22) (p 10-11 May 31) (p 12-13 Jun 5/6?) (p 14-15 Jun 11) (p 16-17 Jun 20) 2013 *'March 19 - #62 Easter 2013' 2012 *'April 20 - #57: Out of the Shadows' :(p 1-2, Apr 20) / (p 3-4, Apr 21) (p 5-6, Apr 25) (p 7-8, April 30) (p 9, May 1) (p 10, May 2) (p 11, May 4) (p 12-15, May 11) (p 16-18, May 17) (p 19-21, May 25) *'June 25 - #58: Loyalty' :(p 1-2, Jun 25) (p 3-4, Jun 26) (p 5-7, Jul 9) (p 8-11, July ??) (p 12-14, Aug 1) (p 15-17, Aug 17) *'July 17 - #59: Rejected Olympics 2012' *'September 28 - #60 Outcasts' :(p 1-5, Sep 29-30) (p 7, Oct 1) (p 8, Oct 3) (p 9, Oct 4) (p 10-11, Oct 5) (p 12, Oct 6) (p 13, Oct 7) (p 14, Oct 8) (p 15-16, Oct 9) *'October 05 - Heralds of Chaos - Avalon' *'October 05 - Heralds of Chaos - Flameborn' *'October 05 - Heralds of Chaos - Hellspawn' *'October 16 - #61 Him' :(p 1-4, Oct 16) (p 5-6 Oct 23) (p 7-17? Nov 1) *'December 16 - #62 Gambit' :(p 1-3 Dec 16) (p 4-7 Dec 19) (p 8-10 Dec 31) 2011 *'January 20 - #48: Untimely Reunion' *'February 03 - #49: Leash' *'March 04 - #50: The Floating City' *'June 03 - #51: Beast' *'August 18 - #52: Bad Guy Side Story' *'August 23 - #53: Pie Hard with a Vengeance' *'September 30 - #54: Interlude' *'October 20 - #55 The Masquerade' :(p 1 - 7 during event) (p 8 - 13 completed January 19, 2012) *'December 22 - #56 Carol of Old Pete' 2010 *'March 05 - #42: The Fall' *'May 07 - #43: A New Man' *'May 21 - #44: Sparklicious' *'May 27 - #45: Sparkletastic' *'August 12 - 46: An Old Friend's Duty' *'October 26 - #47: Grave Danger! Origins' 2009 *'February 13 - #33: Valentines Day 2009' *'May 20 - #34: Promageddon Part 1' *'May 28 - #35: Promageddon Part 2' *'August 06 - #35: Promageddon Part 3' *'October 22 - #36: Demonbusters: Fable Fury!' *'October 28 - #37 H2k9: Ginoverseer Revelations' *'November 09 - #38 H2k9: Hijack'd' *'November 11 - #39 Demonbusters: Epilogue' *'December 16 - #40: Fallen Gods' *'December 23 - #41: New Beginnings...' 2008 *'May 15 - #22: Prom Drama' *'May 2008 / April 30, 2009 - Manga / Mini-Comic update: Prom 2008: Part 2' (lost manga) *'June 30 - #23: The Spirit of Competition' *'July 14 - #24: Heir to Darkness' *'July 18 - #25: Cat Fish' *'July 21 - #26: Brains & Brawn' *'July 23 - #27: Dark Alliance' *'July 2008 / April 30, 2009 - Olympics: Durem Part 2' (lost manga) *'July 2008 / April 30, 2009 - Olympics: Durem Part 3' (lost manga) *'October 03 - #0: The Rise of Gambino' *'October 23 - #28: Stranger Danger' *'October 31 - #29: Stranger Danger 2' *'November 06 - #30: zOMG!' *'December 18 - #31: O Holy Cow' *'December 25 - #32: Santa Saved!' 2007 *'February 02 - #17: Return of 09' *'July 16 - #18: Convergence' *'August 31 - #19: Damian' *'September 28 - #20: Unveiled' *'October 29 - #21: Gun Show' 2006 *'February 01 - #10: The Trial of Ian' *'February 14 - #11: Valentine's Day '06' *'April 01 - #12: Gino vs. Labtech X' *'September 01 - #13: Return of Gambino' *'October 31 - #14: We Come In... Piece?' *'November 30 - #15: The Death of Alien 9' *'December 19 - #16: The Santa-Cow Incident' 2005 *'April 01 - #1: April Fools '05' *'August 05 - #2: Return of Gino' *'October 11 - #3: Gino's Recovery' *'October 29 - #4: Halloween '05 Part 1' *'October 30 - #5: Halloween '05 Part 2' *'November 07 - #6: Jack vs. Santa 1' *'November 30 - #7: Jack vs. Santa 2' *'December 27 - #8: The Masque's Press Conference' *'December 31 - #9: The Masquerade' Category:Gaia Storyline Manga Category:Lists